To become proficient at the sport of basketball, and to improve shooting accuracy and technique, a player must often spend endless hours shooting basketballs toward a basketball hoop. When an assistant or fellow player is available to rebound a missed shot, shooting generally continues in a substantially periodic and efficient manner. However, as is often the case, many players spend a disproportionate amount of time practicing alone, and are necessarily required to chase after not only those shots which have been deflected away by the basketball hoop or associated backboard, but also those shots which have successfully passed through the basketball hoop.
Heretofore, many basketball rebounding systems have been developed to increase the effectiveness of individual practice sessions. Unfortunately, each of these systems have been specifically designed to selectively return a basketball in response to a completed basket; any basketballs which have not passed through an associated basketball hoop are not returned and must be chased after and manually retrieved by the shooter. Further, such systems are usually secured directly to the rim of the basketball hoop, potentially adversely influencing the inherent resilience of the hoop and the corresponding reaction of a basketball impacting thereagainst.